


Resourcefulness vs Consistency

by uzumaki_rakku



Series: Smile If You Love Me [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humour, M/M, Percentages, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka.</p><p>#22: Resourcefulness vs Consistency. Kakashi's sexuality was about 10% Icha Icha, 20% confused denial, and...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resourcefulness vs Consistency

Naruto's sexuality was about 5% decidedly one way, 5% just-as-decidedly the other, 20% flail, and the remaining 70%... was all curiosity. Really.

Well, to be _quite_ honest, hormones probably made up a good chunk of that 70%.

Hormones, and...

...and people.

Person, actually – no, wait, people.

 _Person_ , though, if he excluded himself.

(...What? Curiosity. Kage Bunshin. He's just being, um, resourceful! Yeah!)

Oh. Well.

.

Kakashi's sexuality was about 10% Icha Icha, 20% confused denial, and 70% focused on either nothing at all...

...or on a single target.

(Kakashi was many things, but fickle was never one of them.)

In other words he was a huge perv and a bit of an emotional retard, prone to braincrash if caught off-guard by said target.

—quoted verbatim from aforementioned target after one of those aforementioned braincrashes.

(It's called consistency.)

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don't know, I had to. XD


End file.
